What The Future Holds
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is the sequel to Look Toward The Future. With peace spreading across the Japan in the Feudal Era, a new era approaches. Yet not all can be well in peaceful times. A new and unknown threat approaches as the innocent and cheerful clouds in the sky turn dark and sinister. What new evil brews in the wild blue yonder? We shall see what new adventure may come for our heroes. Enjoy!
1. Hidden Misfortune

"Kagome! Look what I found!"

The sun was shining while Rin ran with a happy beat to her feet as she headed toward the young and kind Priestess, Kagome. She knew other villagers knew Kagome as Lady Kagome, but she just knew her as just Kagome. Rin, alongside many other villagers and friends, did not pay much mind that Kagome was from another era far into the future. All that mattered to Rin was that with each passing day living in Kaede's village Kagome became more like an older sister to her. She still cared and missed Lord Sesshomaru, but she perfectly content growing closer to Kagome and Lady Kaede along with their friends who reside in the village. She didn't interact with Inuyasha much, but she felt comfortable enough around him that he would protect her if there should ever come a time when she's in danger and Lord Sesshomaru isn't around to protect her.

Kagome turned her head as she ceased to picking out medicinal herbs and saw Rin approach her. She smiled, happy to see Rin in high spirits. At once when Rin stood in front of her, Kagome rose with her herb basket pressed to her stomach and faced her body toward Rin catching a glimpse of a flower in the young girl's hand.

"Look, Kagome. I found a white lily. Don't you think it's pretty?"

Kagome softly smiled and bent down briefly placing the herb basket down on the green grass. She took the lily from Rin's hand and admired it for a short while.

"Yes, Rin, it's beautiful. But you know what?"

"What?"

"It would look even more beautiful here." Kagome then placed the lily behind Rin's right ear. Rin glanced at the flower behind her ear and then smiled at Kagome.

"You're right, Kagome. It does look better there."

"All right." Kagome paused as she picked up the basket and stood up. "We probably should get back to the village."

"Okay."

Not too far off Inuyasha sat in a tree watching over the two girls. He watched how his beloved wife Kagome interacted with Rin and he saw no harm in them bonding. He was glad that Kagome and Rin could get along. As he watched them walk back to the village, he figured that he should follow behind them to ensure their safety. Inuyasha realized that they all lived in much more peaceful times once Naraku and the Sacred Shikon Jewel were gone from the world forever, but he also knew that there would be the occasional threat to all villages around the land and to Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends. Inuyasha carefully watched Kagome and Rin as they bumped into Kaede. Kagome asked Kaede how the sick man was fairing and Kaede reported that he will get better in a matter of hours once Kagome gives him the herbs. Rin offered to carry Kaede's pail of water and Kaede thanked Rin for the help and complimented Rin's lily. In return to the humble praise, Rin thanked Kaede and they continued to return to the village with Kagome in tow. A few yards behind was Inuyasha following the trio with his arms crossed in his sleeves. His golden eyes were especially fixated on Kagome. He knew that he didn't have to worry as much as he did before, but he was used to worrying about Kagome. As all of them got closer to the village, Inuyasha looked toward the sky and saw some white, puffy clouds. He wasn't expecting clouds, but he wasn't going to worry about them at the moment. He had to make sure he was nearby when Kagome would help the sick villager get better.

To Be Continued…


	2. Interrupted Peace

Once Kagome, Kaede, and Rin returned to the village to tend the sick man, the dark clouds grew bigger and had spread across the sky at a snail's pace. They arrived at the man's house and settled down. Kaede assisted Kagome in curing the villager while Rin would stay off to side in case Kaede requested that she get extra cloth or water. All the while, Inuyasha was standing against the house outside. He wondered if Kagome even noticed that he was around or if she ever looked at the dark clouds. He wasn't so worried about the clouds, but he was a bit concerned if Kagome knows that he is around. He looked down at the enchanted beads that still hang around his neck. He wondered what Kagome had meant by putting them back around his neck when they shattered after the spirit of the evil sword Sounga possessed him. He wondered how Kagome viewed the beads of enchantment since she had claimed that she trusted him. Inuyasha wasn't so sure about that. But then again he never understood her true motives for many things she did. However, knowing her for a long time, Inuyasha did understand that Kagome was a kindhearted person. No matter they were, Kagome always seemed to manage to show others sympathy or pity. Inuyasha knew this when Kagome advised that Kana did not have to take on unnecessary damage from the mirror monster that she was in control of.

As Inuyasha questioned his wife's motive to keep the enchanted beads around, Kagome was in the midst of giving the man the medicine that would be necessary for his recovery. Once medicine was in the man's system, Kagome could see the visible improvement in the man's face and breathing pattern. She declared that he would be all better the next morning once he rested up for the night. Kaede concurred and was pleased how fast Kagome was learning to be a full-fledged Priestess. Kaede had faith in Kagome that she would be as good as a Priestess as Kikyo maybe even better than her. Sadly, Kagome won't be able become a full Priestess once she has learned to channel her spiritual powers and be able to use them to their fullest extent. But Kaede saw immense progress in Kagome under her tutelage. One day, Kagome would be able to protect a village all by herself. The only thing that puzzled Kaede was when that one day would be. It did not matter at the time. She was just glad Kagome could heal the sick and perform exorcistisms and practice shooting different arrows such as the ones Kikyo taught Kaede when she was a little girl.

When Kagome had decided it was safe to leave the man in his wife's care, she picked up the herb basket and got up from where she sat. Rin saw Kagome getting up and followed her example. Kaede also stood up. The three of them bid farewell to the man and his wife who had been sitting in a corner overlooking the whole process of Kagome healing her husband. The man and his wife thanked Kagome for what she did and she humbly replied. Then she left the house with Rin and Kaede behind her. Once they were outside, Rin and Kaede parted ways with Kagome. Without looking toward him, Kagome addressed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was in shock after being in deep thought. He snapped his head up and looked at Kagome. She finally faced him.

"How come you hadn't said anything?"

"What? I-I….What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, why didn't you talk to me? What did you think you would accomplish being all silent and walking behind from a distance?"

"Honestly Kagome I had no idea that you knew I was following you guys. I thought you were distracted talking to Rin and Kaede. I mean, the three of you looked so happy. I didn't want to disturb you. That's all."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about that. I wish you did walk closer by my side. Don't you think it would make sense that I would want, nay, need you by my side? You are my husband, aren't you Inuyasha? It should be natural for us as a married couple to need be near each other."

"I didn't know you knew that I was following you. I didn't make any noise."

"I wish you at least had the courage to approach me before I was to take of the sick man."

"I was trying to give you space, but not too much space so I could keep an eye on you along with Rin and Kaede. You know I'm only looking out for you! Why do you question me? I made a promise to you that I would protect you with my life."

"I know, Inuyasha. It's just sometimes I wish you a little closer to me when we're with others. Do you not want to be near me?"

Kagome became teary eyed and Inuyasha could feel panic overcome his body.

"Kagome, please, don't cry. I didn't mean anything by it when I kept a respectable distance from you. After all you were already accompanied by Rin and Kaede. You three seemed fine by yourselves."

Kagome wiped away the tears that had threatened to spill and gave Inuyasha a gentle smile. Then a though came across her mind. She stepped toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you shy?"

"What? No! What gave you that idea?"

Kagome grinned and began to walk back to hers and Inuyasha's home. She had a feeling that he was a little shy. Yet she didn't know why. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze realizing that his wife was going to leave him behind if he didn't catch up. Within no time, Inuyasha found himself at Kagome's side. Her smile widened once she could feel Inuyasha at her side. As soon as they got home, Kagome had set down the basket and sat down. Inuyasha walked around and sat down next to Kagome. He looked at her calm face. He thought she was so peaceful.

"Um, Kagome?"

Kagome faced Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"While you were tending that sick man, I was thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Well, aside from wondering about whether or not you knew I was around, I also wondered why you keep the beads of enchantment around my neck."

"Oh, that."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why haven't you taken them off? Why did you put them back on in the first place once Sounga was gone?"

"Inuyasha, you have to realize that I my reasons for putting the enchanted beads back on."

"So, what are they?"

"You mean, you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Kagome had a tender shade of pink cross over her cheek. She shied away from him.

Inuyasha leaned in closely to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Once he knew Kagome was blushing, he waited patiently for her response.

"Well…"

Inuyasha leaned a little closer.

"Well Inuyasha, I had put the enchanted beads back on you for two reasons. One reason was that I viewed the enchanted beads as a symbol for the bond that we have formed. I know that this may sound silly, but I believed that you had the beads on then I feel that we were connected in some way. The other reason why I had put them on you is because I know that the beads are used to yield your soul. I found that I could use the beads to keep your soul in check and drive away Sounga. That one time I told you to, well, you know, I did it in hopes of saving you from being possessed by Sounga. That's all."

Inuyasha couldn't quiet piece together the complexity of what Kagome thought, but he completely understood what feelings she was trying to convey with her words. He felt that he understood Kagome's reasoning to keep the enchanted beads around his neck better.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"I wish I had known sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"If me wearing the beads means that much to you, then I won't bother asking about them anymore."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I figure I can handle wearing the enchanted beads for your sake."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a light smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha returned the favor. "You're welcome, Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha got lost into each other's eyes. Both of them subconsciously leaned in toward each other. Their hungry lips were so close to touching, but they would have the chance to let their lips collide. Miroku came rushing through the door with a panicked look on his face. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood up simultaneously.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, sorry to rush in. The village is under attack!"

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. They were shocked for varying reasons. Yet without much thought, Kagome grabbed her long bow and sacred arrows and ran out of the house with Miroku and Inuyasha.

To Be Continued…


End file.
